


i wanna let you in (but i don't know how to)

by taekoosan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Idol!Wooyoung, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Stylist!San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoosan/pseuds/taekoosan
Summary: Idol Wooyoung and stylist San had made it clear from the very start that their relationship is nothing but professional, but everyone around them were now tired of pretending that they don't know what was going on behind the rooms whenever they are together.





	i wanna let you in (but i don't know how to)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first fic ever, so please be nice uwu!

Wooyoung trudged out of the changing room glancing as his manager's eyes widened in disbelief and then sighing after staring at his dishevelled look, hair all screwed up and sticking around, the shirt all crumbled for the hundredth time now.

“Wooyoung, you are on stage in five minutes, and you are going to go up there looking like this?” the manager called out to him. “What do you mean like this? Our stylist gave me this look, he said it looked hot, isn't that right San?” Wooyoung said looking at San emerged out of the room in the same state as him, but a bit better.

San baffled, watching Wooyoung's smirk widen oh, how much he wanted to wipe that smirk off.

“Uh, yeah. The look goes well with his sexy concept, he does look hot” San felt himself smirk now watching Wooyoung blush slightly at his comment.

The manager sighed again, used to all their excuses, “And what were you doing in there this time?”

That caused both of them to flush, “Uh. We were... We were just you know…” Wooyoung started. “We were discussing the various styles we can put him in for his upcoming comeback,” San said.

“Right! Yes, comeback right! We were talking about comeback and styles manager, you do know how I'm always so serious about my work and want everything perfect” Wooyoung exclaimed. 

“Right, now get ready you got a show to do” the manager looked bored like he did not buy any of the bullshit that came out of their mouths but finally gave in.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Wooyoung entered the room with his head hung low and a sad frown on his face, eyes almost glistened with tears. His manager and staff enclosed around him, trying to comfort him, telling him that the mistake he made on stage wasn’t even that evident.

But Wooyoung shut down all the voices cause all he could think about was_ how can he be so careless and let something like that happen? _

You see Wooyoung’s a perfectionist, he wants and does everything perfectly, so when he slightly slipped on the floor while performing today_ which probably no one noticed _he felt really awful and distressed.

He cut off everyone and went to the changing room not noticing that someone followed him there. As he went to shut the door a foot stopped it from happening and then he noticed San standing outside the room.

And just one look of San made all his emotions flow and the tears started streaming down his face. San locked the door and engulfed Wooyoung into a tight hug caressing his hair and whispering soothing words into his ears.

“Ssh, hey baby, it’s okay, you did so well up there baby, you were so great.” San comforted him, both disregarding the pet name that slipped out of San’s mouth.

“B-but I made a mistake San.” Wooyoung sobbed out shaking against San. “And no one noticed baby, you were perfect.” San tried to calm him down, peppering his forehead with soft kisses.

“But-” Wooyoung started sniffling, clutching San’s shirt hard. “Ssh no, I'm not hearing a word about it now and you are not going to talk about it okay?” San said with a stern voice that Wooyoung could do nothing but comply.

“Now let’s go and eat something, hm? You must be hungry right?” Wooyoung nodded pouting softly. “Hm… how about pizza?” San asked and chuckled right away seeing how Wooyoung perked up like a hyper puppy just by hearing the word ‘pizza’.

San wiped away the dried up tears on Wooyoung’s face placing a short kiss on his forehead, “Let’s go.”

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

“So...?” Yeosang questioned. “So.. What?” Wooyoung and Yeosang were chilling at his home since he missed his best friend so much and wanted to see him.

“So... Are you and San dating yet?” Yeosang asked abruptly which caused Wooyoung to choke on his drink _ WHAT THE FUCK?! _“What gave you the impression that we are dating?” Wooyoung yelled, calming down from his coughing fit.

“Really? You are really asking me that? Have you noticed the way you both act when you are together like you have been dating since years, you both are not really subtle you know and don't even get me started on the things y'all do behind everyone's back” Yeosang said bored now.

“W-what, what are you talking about? San and I are just a stylist and an idol, our relationship is professional, nothing else, and nothing happens between us, shut up you don't know anything” Wooyoung proclaimed getting furious now.

“I have been your best friend for 4 years now Woo, I'm pretty sure I know you well enough, so stop lying to me and yourself and just admit it that you are very much attracted to San” Yeosang was done with Wooyoung's oblivion at this point.

“There is nothing going on between us! I'm not attracted to him and never will be.” Wooyoung tried to make his best friend understand.

“Well, at least think about your manager and the staff who have to go every day listening to your moans,” Yeosang said getting up from his seat, not trying to press the topic further anymore and leaving a very flustered Wooyoung alone with his thoughts.

_ Even though he knows that the things they do behind everyone's back are not right, he doesn't mind unless they get caught, because he can never admit it in front of everyone that something is going on between them. _

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Wooyoung was propelled against the wall, San invading his personal space, wrecking his neck with precious yet rough kisses, being careful not to leave any marks.

“Can you believe, Yeosang thinks we are dating?” Wooyoung chuckled suppressing his moans, breathing hard with his head thrown back.

“Hm, and why would he think that?” San huffed against Wooyoung's neck, placing a soft kiss there. “Said we aren't really subtle” Wooyoung mumbled, pulling San closer to give a sloppy kiss against his mouth.

San laughed breathily, “And is that a problem? I'm pretty sure everyone already knows to see we get stink eyes whenever we come out of the room.” San ducked again to kiss Wooyoung when hands against his chest stopped him, quirking his eyebrow he looked at Wooyoung, “What?”

Seeing the serious look over his face, San knew he said something wrong.

“It is a fucking problem San” Wooyoung was infuriated, “You do know how I feel about this, I don't want them to know, we are nothing but an idol and a stylist in front of everyone.”

“So you better make sure no one knows about this” Wooyoung warned getting out of the room, straightening up his clothes and ready to hear scolding from his manager again.

San stood dumbfounded, feeling more and more enraged with his stupid feelings towards Wooyoung. _ Well if he wants no one finding out about us, then no one will know anything about it, I'll make sure of it _ San reckoned walking out of the room.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

_ Something is wrong. _Wooyoung entered the dressing room to get ready for his next showcase and he could tell right away that something was wrong.

The atmosphere in the room was kinda dull? No one was speaking and San who was always so cheerful and energetic was just sitting using his phone looking bored.

“Good Morning everyone!” Wooyoung said loudly trying to liven up the mood. Everyone greeted back a little pleased except for San, it looked like he didn’t even notice Wooyoung was in the room.

“Uh, good morning San” Wooyoung still said with a smile on his face. “Hm? What?” San looked up from his phone seeing Wooyoung right in front of him.

“Oh- hm yeah” He nodded as he got up from the couch. Wooyoung withered from the lack of attention he was getting from San._ Is this because of what I said yesterday? _

“Wooyoung come on, get ready for the show, we don’t have much time” his manager exclaimed entering the room. “Yes, manager.” _ I’m not gonna let him spoil my day, so what if he is ignoring me, it’s not as if I will not live because of that. _

Oh boy, how wrong he was for thinking that because he was literally dying here sitting in front of the mirror with San doing his hair. The way it was so silent made him want to scream.

“Uh, how are you today?” Wooyoung said trying to start a conversation but it seems like San was still avoiding him. Wooyoung huffed pouting _ Why am I even trying this? _

San was done styling his hair getting away from Wooyoung quickly before he could even say anything. Wooyoung felt like crying now and he didn’t even know why he was so affected when he was the one who wanted this in the first place, for people to not know about them.

“Wooyoung you are ready to go,” the manager said, checking everything. Wooyoung nodded, getting up with a heavy heart and teary eyes looking back at San.

San always cheered upon him and wished him before he went up on stage but today wasn’t that day. He sighed seeing San focused on his phone and left to perform trying to act happy, at least he will see his fans.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

It was the same routine for the past week now, Wooyoung trying to talk to San, San fully ignoring him apart from giving him /professional/ advice on styling, Wooyoung leaving to perform with a sad face and heart.

And all this was making Wooyoung miserable, he missed everything, he missed San’s flirty shy touches while everyone in the room rolled their eyes, he missed the playful bickering between them, he missed kissing San, more importantly, he missed San, the beautiful, kind, always by his side San.

Wooyoung was wrapped up in a blanket on his best friend’s bed while Yeosang got ice cream tubs, _ because what is better than eating ice cream and being sadder when you are already sad? _Wooyoung’s words, not his.

“You know you can just go and talk to him and tell him that you want him,” Yeosang said, sitting next to Wooyoung, passing him the tub. “Don't want to.” Wooyoung pouted trying not to think about it.

Yeosang sighed “Just... Why are you so affected by him ignoring you? Like, didn't you want this? Nobody knows about you both, so he is just doing that, why are you so hurt about it?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know, okay? I- when I said that to him I didn't mean him to ignore me completely, I just wanted whatever we were doing to be a secret!” Wooyoung whined.

“Woo, you do know you like him right and the way you are affected I think it is more than just like” Wooyoung opened his mouth to disagree but stopped when Yeosang gave him the look.

“You can’t even deny it now, just admit it already Wooyoung. That you are very much in love with your stylist and you don’t want your relationship to just be professional.” Yeosang said leaving no room for further argument.

“I- fuck yes I love him, I’m in fucking love with him, but I don't know what to do Yeosang, I’ve never felt like this before, it is so scary and all new to me” Wooyoung stated with frustrated tears in his eyes.

“Oh baby, shh” Yeosang pulled him in for a hug caressing his hair and calming him down, “Baby go talk to him, tell him what you feel.”

“B-but what if he hates me after that? Oh my god, he is going to hate me for confessing, I can't do it Yeosang.” Wooyoung cried more, confused not knowing what to do, this was all so overwhelming for him.

“Hey, hey who said that? He won’t hate you, baby, that guy is whipped for you. I’ve seen him looking at you like you are the only man in this entire world, he is in love with you the same way you are. And you told me how he is always by your side when you feel low, so I’m pretty sure he is going to understand Woo.” Yeosang said, wiping his tears and continuing to caress his hair.

“Go and talk to him baby okay?” Yeosang felt Wooyoung nodding against him and placed a kiss on his temple.

“Everything will be okay, you are going to get that guy and then you are gonna kiss the fuck out of him and everyone would be so done with you both again.” Wooyoung giggled against his chest and they ended up sleeping, cuddling against each other wishing for everything to go well.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Wooyoung was determined, he came to work today with the purpose of talking to San. Even though he tried hundreds of times in front of the mirror on what to say, he still was clueless but that wasn’t going to stop him. He waited for a long time for this and nothing will change that now.

Wooyoung entered the room and straight away saw San, on his phone. Wooyoung skipped the greeting part and abruptly took hold of San’s wrist, shocking him in the process. “Uh, what are you doing?” San said confused, standing up now. 

Wooyoung gulped trying to swallow his nervousness away, “Come with me” he pulled San to one of the changing rooms and San followed without any reluctance still very confused on what was going on.

Everyone in the room was looking at them wide-eyed, cause this had never happened before, they always tried to be very subtle before_ which never really worked _but this was bold.

When they entered the room, Wooyoung locked the door quickly, turning his back against the door looking down. San stood there trying to comprehend what was going on looking at Wooyoung curiously, “What are you doing?” He didn’t mean to sound so cold seeing how Wooyoung flinched at his voice.

“Um… I-” Wooyoung fidgeted his hands, still not looking San in his eyes, not knowing what to say. “I… just want to say sorry.” Wooyoung sighed because he wanted to say a lot more than just sorry. When he looked up, he saw San’s shocked face, eyes wide, “What? Sorry? What are you apologizing for?” San asked, surprised.

“That day… when I asked you to make sure no one knows about us, I didn't mean for you to ignore me completely, I… I'm just” the words were choking Wooyoung and he was sure he won’t be able to speak anymore, “I’m just scared San.” He whispered out, voice small.

Hearing those words San’s eyes softened and he went to hold Wooyoung’s hand, caressing it softly with his thumb. Wooyoung swore that he won’t cry today, but seeing San look at him like that, he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m such a coward, I-” Wooyoung choked out, feeling San’s hand on his face wiping his tears away. “Hey angel, ssh, look at me, love.” Wooyoung wept more hearing those endearments as San held his face upward so Wooyoung faced him.

“You are not a coward angel, you are just scared and it’s okay, it’s completely fine.” Wooyoung calmed down hearing the softness in San’s voice but felt his heart clench at the same time hearing the next words. “I won’t ignore you, okay angel, I won’t. We will just stop those things we used to do so no one finds out okay?”

“NO!” Wooyoung yelled loudly, pretty sure the staff outside heard him. San startled, quirking his eyebrow slightly, “No?” “Please don’t stop, please. Please kiss me and fuck me and just... don’t stop.” Wooyoung practically whined.

Okay now San was really confused, “But didn’t you say you want no one to find out? How will that happen if we still do the deeds, cause you see, you are not really quiet.”

Wooyoung blushed on those words, “I don’t care now, I like you and I can’t really go on without kissing you.” Wooyoung mumbled, scared since he finally confessed and he is_ fucking _panicking.

And San, oh San, was astonished, he felt as if he was on cloud 9, but he didn’t know what to say so all he could utter was a ‘what’.

Wooyoung blushed, calming his panicking heart cause he had to repeat once again, “I- I like you, have liked you since the day I first saw you” he halted seeing San’s eyes widen, “I was just scared since this was all new to me, I had never felt this way before for anyone” he saw San’s eyes brighten with something,_ pride? _“And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I mean obviously why would you even like me-” he was cut off before he could finish.

San’s soft lips were on his, and Wooyoung was pretty sure he was daydreaming. But when he felt San’s lips move against his all he could think of was _ oh my god it’s happening this is not a drill, it’s fucking happening _as if he hasn’t been kissed before with those lips. He closed his eyes and kissed San back, enjoying this moment until it lasts.

The kiss ended quickly and Wooyoung wasn’t happy. San held his face with such delicacy as if he was so precious, “Do you ever shut up?” San chuckled and his breath tickled across Wooyoung’s lips seeing their close proximity. “I like you too, you dumb baby.” San said pressing a kiss against his lips.

Now Wooyoung was pretty sure he was dreaming because what the hell did he just hear? “You… You what? You like me back? What?” Wooyoung stuttered.

San simply smiled back fondly showing his cute dimples, “Yes baby, I like you. Liked you since the start too.” San nuzzled his face against Wooyoung’s neck, and Wooyoung swore he was dead by now.

“Oh my god, I’m so stupid, I’m sorry. If it wasn’t for me trying to hide whatever was between us, we could have done this confession way long ago.” Wooyoung rambled. “It’s okay baby, I like this way better and you weren’t ready at that time.” San pulled away to place a kiss on his forehead.

“And we will try to keep this a secret too if you aren’t ready now.” San said caressing Wooyoung’s cheeks. “No, I want everyone to know that I’m yours and you are mine.” Wooyoung pouted and oh god San was fucking whipped, he could not stop smiling even if he tried to.

“Okay baby so let me prove to everyone how you are my baby.” San pulled Wooyoung closer with an evil glint in his eyes, already thinking of ways to ruin him. “Yes please.” Wooyoung whispered before closing the distance between them.

.

.

.

Everyone outside sighed hearing the /noises/ again but were very pleased knowing that their favourite pair are back together and maybe for a longer period this time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡
> 
>   
[moodboard](https://twitter.com/taekoosan/status/1238001077007421443)
> 
>   
[my twitter](https://twitter.com/taekoosan?s=09) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/taekoosan)


End file.
